This invention relates to a fabric garment bag and particularly to the mounting for the hook by which the garment bag is hung.
The garment bag has a rigid strap across its upper end. A hook is connected to the center of that strap for hanging the garment bag when it is in an unfolded state. In transport, when the garment bag is filled with clothes, it is customary to fold the garment bag upon itself. Side snaps are usually provided to hold the garment bag in the folded condition. The hook attached to the upper end is extended over to the lower end and passed through a small retaining loop attached to the bottom end. The retaining loop thus provides a place to hold the hook from swinging about and the attachment of the hook to the loop assists in maintaining the garment bag in its folded condition.
When very full of garments, the upper and lower ends tend to bulge. When brought together, in the folded state, the "throw," that distance from the upper end to the retaining loop on the lower end, to be spanned by the hook, needs to be about 9 inches. When lightly packed, the throw is about half that or 41/2 inches.